narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uzumaki Clan
Konohagakure affiliation Ok Michi guide book stated Uzumaki as Konoha clan, since before guide book we were negative on that affiliation there is edit warning(which turned invalid by now) because of that i created this topic. So if anyone has something to suggest on this topic feel free to share. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 19:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, I think it is righthttp://i.imgur.com/rLF2yIt.jpg. This clan after the destruction of Uzushiogakure, they have moved to other villages: Konohagakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure ... surely in Konohagakure there are still living members. --Sharingan91 (talk) 20:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Unlike the other clans, the Uzumaki clan was shown to have an affiliation with Uzushiogakure. In the Michi guidebook, their symbol was shown with other Konoha clans. General question to everyone: does the Uzumaki clan finally have an affiliation with Konohagakure due to the picture in the guidebook? Or do we still not add Konohagakure in the affiliations parameter due to it being an "alliance" or so? 20:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Before the Uzumaki were wiped out, Uzushiogakure was their only affiliation. I don't see why a guidebook picture all of a sudden changes a fact that's been long since established in the manga. Konoha & Uzushio had a great relationship, that's about it. It's an alliance.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 20:05, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Fact: I do love how we're now trying to decide that the manga is somehow irrelevant due to some random guidebook. ::::Fact: Guidebooks do not simply "retcon" the manga. ::::Fact: This discussion is simply pointless. Per Minamoto15. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's not pointless, otherwise I wouldn't have asked Rage gtx to take it to the talkpage after this happened. But he and I were just wondering. 20:17, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Let's try that -_- . What you intend to "Affiliation" ?? For me, we should list all the villages where members of the clan have lived. --Sharingan91 (talk) 20:19, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : @WindStar7125 i think your question is answered in sentence: "printed with the faces and crests of renowned shinobi clans of Konohagakure Village" and after then again Uzumaki listed beside other Konoha clan. :@SSJ no manga never stated that Uzumaki is not affiliated with Konoha, manga only stated that Uzumaki affiliated with Uzushio (absence of evidence is not evidence of absence) so guide book extended manga not retconed it ./ Rage gtx (talk) 20:22, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::So the Uzumaki clan now has two affiliations (if that's possible...)? Or not? 20:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC), @windstar, yes... Uzushiogakure(before) Konohagakure(now)--Sharingan91 (talk) 20:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :: @WindStar why not? Konoha & Uzushio were in Alliance after all it was easily possible even before and many people thought that way(reason to place warning in first place i guess), now they are stated as Konoha clan by book. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 20:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Imo the only reason we wouldn't add them is if somewhere in the manga its says or indicates clans cant have an affiliation with 2 villages. And people do relies there are other Uzumaki's in the village right? Like Tsunade and her parents and most likely other Uzumaki refugees from Uzushiogakure. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hmm, *absence of evidence is not evidence of absence*. Wonder where I've heard that one before? Do what you will, or already did.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 22:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Doesn't a "clan" indicate a family? Since an Uzumaki "family" lives in Konoha now (Naruto's family), shouldn't the clan also be affiliated with the village. And it really sounds strange that the clan, from which the Seventh Hokage hails, is not affiliated with the location the person rules.--Omojuze (talk) 20:17, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Not really, Uchiha CLAN, Sasuke's family was 4 people, the rest were never stated to be related to them by blood(thou i assume all of them are related atleast distantly, ie sasuke's paternal great x5 grandfather had a brother, and one of the background Uchiha was his descendant, close enough to share the name, but far enough that they probably don't realize it)Phazeblade (talk) 05:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Sarada Uchiha Shouldn't technically Sarada be here? Just wondering. -- JosephP (talk) 20:47, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :No because she's an Uchiha. Not to be rude, but you people should do some research what a Clan is beforehand.--Omojuze (talk) 20:51, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::This is a tougher one to navigate, because since Karin and Sasuke never married you can't really use the "marriage" argument to not list her as an Uzumaki Clan member. That being said though, based on what we have, Omojuze is right here. She's born into the Uchiha Clan.--Mina talk | 20:56, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Even if Karin and Sasuke were to be married, Sarada would still be an Uchiha. >.>--Omojuze (talk) 20:57, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know that, but it isn't the reality we're dealing with. Anyway, once born she's the member of the male's clan, while a descendant of the mothers'. What's the difference? Marginal to nonexistent. But it is what it is. You can't be a memeber of two clans is the overall point here.--Mina talk | 21:01, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::If you can't be a member of two clans, why is Hinata Hyuga here? Her article says she's part of the Hyuga clan, so according to this Wiki, she is both a Hyuga and Uzumaki. -- JosephP (talk) 01:20, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, let me rephrase that. My previous comment only applies to the born kids. Hinata married into the Uzumaki Clan, so she's a member of that clan now, but that doesn't eliminate the fact that she's still a Hyuga Clan member and has been since birth. Simply put, only the wives are gonna be listed as multiple clan members. Anyway, as far as we know Sarada is without question of Uzumaki lineage, but she was born into the Uchiha Clan, hence why she's a member.--Mina talk | 02:29, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Byakugan Since Himawari, a born Uzumaki and only half Hyuuga awakened the Byakugan, we can officially say that the clan acquired this doujutsu (As mentioned at the bottom of the page), so maybe we should also put this on the chart on the right with a footnote or something. --Exkirion (talk) 15:31, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :You missed this discussion. Thing is, we likely can't officially say that unless another user of the Uzumaki clan (likely Boruto) uses the Byakugan. Isn't the mention of the clan having the potential to get the dojutsu in the article enough? 15:41, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Tsunade and Nawaki are 1/4th Uzumaki Mito is an Uzumaki, which makes both Tsunade and Nawaki 1/4th Uzumaki. Since Boruto and Himawari are both 1/4th Uzumaki, Tsunade and Nawaki should be listed too. --DC52 (talk) 19:32, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :You only belong to one clan at a time. You're born into it, or you marry into it. Mito was an Uzumaki, but she married into the Senju clan, meaning her descendants, despite having Uzumaki ancestry, are Senju. Also, Boruto and Himawari are not 1/4th Uzumaki. They were born into the Uzumaki clan, so in name, they're full Uzumaki. If anything, they'd be half-Uzumaki, half-Hyūga. You also don't inherit all the clans of your ancestors. Otherwise tons of characters would also be Ōtsutsuki, for example. Omnibender - Talk - 19:58, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Leader How many others think Naruto is the leader of his clan?--Anchorman34 (talk) 17:57, April 30, 2016 (UTC)Anchorman34 :Get back to us when it's actually confirmed that Naruto is the sole survivor of the Uzumaki Clan who resides in Konoha. Just like Sasuke isn't confirmed to be head of the Uchiha, Naruto isn't confirmed to be the head of Uzumaki.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:06, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::If you ask me, I also don't. You can be the leader of a particular clan if this clan clearly exists as a single entity, as an instutution with it's own structure and members. There's currently no structure in Uzumaki clan, nor the clan excists as an entity (since the remaining members were scattered across the ninja world). Uchiha clan also has the same issue - we have the descendants, not a clan itself. And if there's no clan, there can't be any leaders of it. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 18:09, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::I certainly don't. That's too presumptuous for the time being. 18:47, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Uzumaki is no longer a clan, so no leader. Same with Uchiha, especially since their are now synthetic Uchiha's running around(Shin Jr's). That is also why Senju stopped being a clan, they all spread out and married outside their clan. QuakingStar (talk) 19:13, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :You can hardly call two parents, two children and a random Orochimaru subordinate a "clan". • Seelentau 愛 議 19:29, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Uzumaki Clan no longer exists, what don't people get? At most, there's Konoha Uzumaki family and scattered Uzumaki namesakes and descendants around the world.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:47, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Byakugan Since both Boruto and Himawari have the Byakugan, should the Byakugan be listed as a kekkei genkai of the Uzumaki Clan? --DC52 (talk) 22:19, May 11, 2016 (UTC) : I certainly agree, the last two introduced have Byakugan thanks to Hinata marrying into the clan. Shock Dragoon (talk) 23:40, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Yes, only Indra had the Sharingan in the Otsutsuki clan and its added to their page.. Only Hashirama had Wood Release and it is added to Senju page.. Only Kimimaro had Corpse Bone Pulse and its added to Kaguya clan page.. only Hamura had Tenseigan and it is added to Otsutsuki page.. See what I mean?? Just add Byakugan to the Uzumaki(Boruto and Himawari) and the Rinnegan to the Uchiha(Sasuke and Madara) and be done with it. These double standards need to stop. QuakingStar (talk) 03:15, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :It's not at all about double standards: Sharingan descended from Otsutsuki Dojutsu, hence it's listed. Senju Clan is known as "Senju Clan of the Forest", due to Wood Release, hence - listed. Shikotsumyaku is a rare ability of the Kaguya Clan - not everyone has it, but Kimimaro is not the first to receive it during the entire existence of the clan, hence - listed. Tenseigan is, again, descended from Otsutsuki Dojutsu. Karin's children would not have the Byakugan, hence Byakugan should not be listed under "Uzumaki". The Dojutsu did not originate in the Uzumaki Clan, and we don't record the most recent things.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 04:34, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::If Karin does not have children, then out of virtue of being an Uzumaki, you'd have the Byakugan. Since both Himawari and Boruto have it. Also, there are Ohtsutsuki members who have a Sharingan and no Byakugan, other members of the clan have the Byakugan and no Sharingan. Not ALL members of a clan must have a Kekkei-Genkai, for it to belong to that clan. --DC52 (talk) 07:39, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::That's true, but for a Kekkei Genkai to belong to a clan, it must not have been brought in by an outsider. Kaguya brought in the Rinne Sharingan, that's why it's not a Kekkei Mora of the Otsutsuki Clan. Same goes for the Byakugan. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:22, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then why is Mokuton listed as a kekkei-genkai of the Senju clan, solely Hashirama had it. On the other hand, assuming Karin does not have kids, ALL future members of the Uzumaki clan should have Byakugan. --DC52 (talk) 12:42, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Because it doesn't matter how many people have the Kekkei Genkai, as you said. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:49, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::"assuming" is a very strong word. And who's to say that Karin and Naruto are the only Uzumaki left that are alive.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Your reasoning makes no sense. Hashirama brought Mokuton into the senju clan, it's listed as a KG of the clan. Kaguya brought the rinne-sharingan into the Ohtsutsuki clan, it's not listed as a KG of the clan. Hinata brought the byakugan into the Uzumaki clan, it's not listed as a KG of the clan. --DC52 (talk) 08:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Hashirama didn't bring the Mokuton into the Senju clan, he's simply the only known user. He didn't acquire it from an outside source and he didn't marry into the Senju clan. If it weren't for Hinata, the Uzumaki would never have the Byakugan, you will never see it in any other offspring (Karin's, for example). • Seelentau 愛 議 09:35, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Indra brought the Sharingan into the Ohtsutsuki clan, you wont see it in any others offspring, Hamura's for example. The Ohtsutsuki have a double standard for some reason, oh well. I won't argue this anymore.. --DC52 (talk) 09:54, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Indra brought it in? Really? From where? Did he got it from a fruit? Or did he marry into the clan? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:18, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Boruto's eye So what about Borutos Kekkei-Genaki? He manifested it, so it should be listed--Keeptfighting (talk) 23:49, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :Not as long as we don't know how he manifested it. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:56, May 29, 2017 (UTC)